Villainess
by Lynnette N
Summary: Al abrir mis ojos luego de aquel accidente, recordé aquello que parecía haber sido enterrado en las profundidades de mi memoria. Esto ya lo había visto antes, cada cosa cada palabra, sentí mi sangre helar al notar todas las "coincidencias". En ese momento supe que este camino me llevaría a la destrucción...


**Las historias siempre tienen dos versiones, según la que escuches pensarás que el otro es el villano, pero... ¿quién es el verdadero enemigo?.**

.

.

.

.

.

Te has preguntado alguna vez el como se siente ser juzgado por algo que desconoces... si es así déjame decirte que es horrible, sentía mi garganta se cerraba al no ser capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, mientras que sentía la sangre de mis venas hervir por la rabia, escuchaba a mi prometido decir un montón de estupideces en contra mía. No me culpen, es solo que para mi se trataba de eso, a su lado estaba una joven de esponjoso cabello y brillantes ojos verdes.

Debo admitir que ella es hermosa, además escuche alguna vez en los pasillos que era una estudiante muy amable y que además era una recién nombrada noble, nunca interactúe con ella, por motivos de etiqueta y que además nadie nos había presentado.

Alce mis ojos hacia mi prometido que parecía aun seguir con su absurdo discurso, tal parecía que yo había intimidado a aquella adorable dama, utilizando mi estatus como hija del primer ministro, quien además era el duque cuya casa estaba justo debajo de la familia real, estaba furiosa, no por que los viera acurrucados frente a mi, sino por aquellas falsas acusaciones que me parecía no tenían fundamento alguno.

Si mal no recordaba el nombre de aquella dama era la hija del Barón, una niña recién adoptada por la señora de la familia, quien lastimosamente no tenia la bendición de concebir, también recordaba que tenia apenas unos meses de haber ingresado a la academia, que solo los nobles tenían el derecho de admisión.

Entonces lo recordé, aquellas memorias que apenas días atrás me habían confundido al punto de dejarme en cama debido a la fiebre, fragmentos de recuerdos de una vida distinta a la mía se presentaban como una película ante mis ojos, una persona con apariencia distinta a la mía parecía jugar un juego, cuyo contenido poseía semejanza con mi realidad.

_**"Miraculous Kingdom Love: El retorno a la Nobleza"**_, ese era el nombre de aquel video juego, este trataba de una joven pobre quien había sido adoptada por un barón, cuya esposa no podía concebir, el nombre de la heroína no se mencionaba, ella quien apenas había ingresado a la Nobleza fue intimidada por algunas de las hijas de los nobles mas antiguos, en uno de esos incidentes conoce al primer príncipe del país, quien además es un objetivo de captura.

Aunque además de el existen otros tres objetivos, el hijo de un conde, el hijo del papa y el primer caballero del reino, conocía a todos ellos, de eso estaba segura. además de que en el juego se presumía que ella era la princesa perdida, hija del antiguo rey, ya que poseía ojos verdes, signo de que ella era una noble de sangre real. Esto se debía a que la Antigua reina y verdadera regente del Reino, poseía unos hermosos ojos verdes.

En el juego no se aclaraba si eso era verdad, pero quizás aquellos pensamientos no eran erróneos, también se decía que solo la realeza poseía la bendición de los espíritus mas poderosos, así que se presumía también de que ella era la niña bendita de uno de los dos espíritus mas poderosos, los espíritus de la Creación y la Destrucción. Quizás existía la posibilidad de que ella fuese la bendita de la creación, ya que en miles de años no había vuelto a existir un bendito de la Destrucción.

Abrí mis ojos ante la información que me había sido revelada, si eso era verdad no solo traería mi muerte sino también la destrucción de mi familia, cuando estuve a punto de pronunciar alguna palabra por primera vez, recordé la parte importante del final del juego.

La prometida del príncipe era la principal villana en su ruta, ella loca de celos al ver como este era atrapado por la heroína, la intimidaba en un intento desesperado por separarlos, sin embargo aquello solo lograba unirlos mas, en el evento de confrontación ella negaba los actos, sin embargo debido a las pruebas presentadas ella era condenada al exilio, además de que su compromiso fuese anulado, despojada de su estatus y su riqueza, esta se suicidaba al final, aquello me causo un escalofrió, yo no quería morir, además de que mi orgullo como noble me impedía ir tras un hombre que no me amaba.

Aunque debía admitir que si no supiese todo aquello habría actuado de manera estúpida, calme mi cuerpo mientras maquinaba algún plan de escape, antes de realizar algo debía saber si aquellas sospechas eran ciertas. No había notado que estaba en el suelo de rodillas, en mi distracción alguien me había lanzado a los pies de aquellos dos, mientras que ella me veía con miedo, mi aun prometido me observaba con rabia.

En ese momento quise chasquear la lengua, debía admitir que en el hipotético caso de que aquellos extraños y absurdos eventos fuesen tramados y ejecutados a mi orden debía ser justo, ella era una noble de menor estatus al mío, que además se había involucrado con un hombre comprometido, ya que aquello solo demostraba su falta de educación.

Tome los bordes del esponjoso vestido mientras me elevaba del suelo, haciendo una reverencia que pareció enfierecer mas a mi prometido, o debería decir ex prometido.

_**-Comprendo su Alteza-** _Ni siquiera había escuchado alguna de sus palabras, pero debido al juego ya sabia de que se trataba eso _**-Sin embargo, niego que aquellos eventos tengan alguna relación conmigo, si me disculpa me retiro, a partir de este momento le aseguro que nuestro compromiso queda anulado.**_

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro gire mis talones hacia los demás presentes_** -Me disculpo por este incidente, por favor continúen con sus asuntos, me retiro-**_ con una ultima reverencia comenzó a andar hacia la puerta, tenia que llegar a la casa principal antes de que las cosas empeoraran, además de que debía comenzar a investigar sobre la hija del barón, si aquello era cierto, existía la posibilidad de salvar a la casa de mi padre. Además de evitar las banderas de destrucción.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡Buenos días Fandom!**

**Este es un nuevo proyecto, así que tal vez tarde en escribir debido a la universidad, pero moría de ganas de hacer este universo en miraculous antes de que la fiebre de villanas renacidas se apagara.**

**tal vez tarde pero actualizare, sin mas me despido, ¡que tengan un buen día!**


End file.
